


there's nothing except for a lot

by warlike



Series: Tourstuck [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Red Romance, tourstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlike/pseuds/warlike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU where everyone is somehow involved in bands and/or something similar to Warped Tour. </p><p>In this episode: That time John interrupted Dave's videogame and also that time maybe Karkat had an aneurysm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's nothing except for a lot

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: discussion of sex very briefly!!!, a lot of "adult language"

 

Karkat has known about Dave's enormous crush on John for a while now. Dave had tried really hard to hide it back when Karkat and John were still calling each other matesprits. But Karkat knew how Dave felt. _Everyone_ knew. Except John.

 

# FLASH BACK TIME, YO #

After the night's show, Got Tiger's members all collapse in their designated spots in the bus. Rose has laid claim to the little table with two cheap pleather chairs on either side of it. Her tomes on mythology, vampirism as a metaphor, and Karkat's borrowed copy of Gender Anarchy and Quadrants: Relationship Lingo For A Modern Age are piled high on the table and spill over into the chair opposite her. Once she's in her mode, it's not even worth the bother to try to talk to her. Jade is messing with the radio up at the front of the bus and sits cross-legged in the passenger seat. Dave is attempting to play a videogame and doing a terrible job of sharing the only other sitting place (an uncomfortable booth along the opposite wall of the table), so Karkat has resorted to standing in front of the microwave and making himself Cup o' Noodle soup. He has also made a silent vow to not share it with anyone.

 

Egbert is in the shower. He has been in there for about half an hour and it is not that nice of a shower. Karkat is beginning to wonder if he missed some kind of Signal and is now a terrible romantic partner for leaving John in there to wait for so long. Usually they have an obnoxious signal that everyone else notices and then John just snort-laughs and point blank says, "Okay. We are going to have the sex now." The whole signal system is kind of lost on Karkat because of this but now he is really worrying that John somehow contracted subtlety and he missed it. Right when he is about to go in there and leave the microwave ramen behind, the door to the bathroom swings open. A grinning, dripping John emerges with just a towel around his waist.

"What do you think?" he asks, pointing excitedly at his head. Karkat then realizes that his matesprit's head is dripping in blueberry slime. Or, oh. Leftover dye. He recognizes it from his own adventures with trying to maintain his Crazy Clown Red, but his boyfriend's head is this off blue, almost teal. It's definitely in the blue family. John wraps Karkat into a hug and when he pulls back, they are looking each other eye to eye. Karkat isn't sure if it's the new hair or just his general self that makes him look so stunning and simultaneously dorky. John has his fingers knitted behind Kar's neck, holding him in a sort of embrace. One of Kar's hand finds the small of his matesprit's back and – there it is: an Egbert standard giggle-snort.

"That has got to be the most repugnant shade of blue that has ever graced someone's head and that is including [**the time** **Leto did it in '05**](http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8fchgLDsg1qmaztuo1_500.jpg). The fangirls are going to cry when they have seen the 'sacrilege' you've committed," Karkat replies, deadpan. Rose glances up from her book at the use of the word _sacrilege_. "It's perfect. But what the hell? Give a guy some warning."

 

"It would not have had the full effect if it was not a surprise," John says. "But see now you are shocked and bewildered and feel the sudden urge to draw me like one of your French girls, right?"

 

"John do you think this qualifies as a prank because it's not re---"

 

"It looks good, John. It suits you," Rose analyzes aloud, cutting off what was going to be a superior rant even by Karkat Vantas standards. John bounces on the balls of his feet as Jade murmurs her agreement.

 

Karkat reaches up to hold on to John's wrist still behind his own head. John glances over at Dave, who has not looking up from his DS. "Mister Strider, come on. What do you think? I am extremely handsome, right?"

 

"Yeah John, sure, just let me finish off Makara's Gengar and then I'm all yours, dude, just like the movies," he mumbles absently. It's pretty clear that he isn't paying attention and he doesn't look up. Karkat has a paranoid thought that maybe Dave is just pretending to not be invested in every single second of John's existence. But he doesn't think that Strider actually thinks that far ahead.

 

John frowns when he realizes that Dave is not going to look up from the game he is hunched over, nose practically pressed to the screen. John slowly un-attaches himself from Karkat's neck and, still clad in just a fucking towel, saunters over to Dave. The bus is suddenly quiet except for the polka station Jade left the radio on and the furious clicking of Dave's DS. Rose has set her book down. Karkat is missing having John in his arms  -- which is exceptionally cheesy and a behavior learned from watching too many romcoms.  John moves in close to Dave and succeeds only in getting Strider to sit up straight with the game still a few inches from his face. John apparently decides to make the most of it and, with the most disgustingly enormous grin, promptly sits in Dave's lap.

 

Strider freezes, looks away from his game, and stares at John just casually _sitting in his lap_. Karkat expects him to go into a raging fit or push him off or something, but Dave just stares and stares.

 

"Hi Dave. Like my hair?" says John, like it's the most natural thing in the world.

 

"I. Uh."  Well there's a fucking first; Dave Strider actually can't think of anything asinine and longwinded to say. Turns out all it takes is Karkat's matesrpit sitting in his lap. "It matches your eyes."

Did he seriously just say that? Of all the things? Why the fuck didn't Karkat think to say that? Rose makes a noise that could have been a laugh, but when Karkat goes to shoot her a look, she is gazing out the window calm and cool.

 

"Yeah! That was the idea and you have figured it out," says John, John who hasn't even started to move away from Dave's lap. They look comfortable together. Well,  okay, to be fair Karkat thinks Dave is about ready to puke or something but John's perfectly at ease and _he is in a towel_.

 

"Egbert, I can't feel my leg."

 

"Oh! Haha sorry dude."  The moment John gets up, Dave is standing as well and waving a peace sign at everyone on the bus. He starts for the bunks and vanishes behind a bed curtain.

 

"Maybe I should dye my hair green!," Jade says and so ends the opportunity for Karkat to demand to know what the hell just happened. 


End file.
